1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks for voice call communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device, such as a cellular telephone or smartphone, may operate in a wireless network for making and receiving voice calls. Many mobile devices may be handheld, that is, sized and shaped to be held or carried in a user's hand and used while held or carried. Some mobile devices, when handling voice calls (any type of voice communication, including but not limited to telephone calls, push-to-talk communications and voice over Internet-based voice communications) may include a receiver that may be held by a user proximate to the user's ear. Although a receiver may be an integral or built-in component in the mobile device or wired or wireless accessory such as an earpiece or headset, for example, technical considerations may apply especially to a receiver that is built-in to a mobile device and that is held proximate to a user's ear. The quality and intelligibility of downlink audio during voice calls is dependent upon the frequency response between a receiver of the mobile device and the user's ear.
Note, however, that the frequency response is a variable function that depends on the user's ear, the way that the user positions the mobile device, and how tightly the user holds the receiver against their ear. When the user maintains a tight seal between the receiver and their ear, there may be an undesirable change in the intelligibility of the downlink speech, which is sometimes described as “muddy” (e.g. having more bass than necessary). This is characteristic of situations where there is a lot of background noise and the user presses the device firmly against his/her ear.
It would be advantageous to improve the quality and intelligibility of downlink audio for the mobile device with a technique that promotes equalization of the frequency response between the receiver and the user's ear.